


I'm Coming with You

by draeisbae



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zero is forced to leave the Devils and Jude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming with You

Zero couldn’t believe this was happening. The trade he could understand, and he couldn’t say he didn’t have it coming. The way he played Jelena and Terrence with the Derek thing? Yeah, there was no doubt in his mind that she would come for him, but he didn’t think she’d be in such a position. He didn’t even care that he would go to some other team. The Devils hadn’t exactly been too welcoming.

What sucked was that being traded meant being separated from Jude. He had just started to accept who he was and had stopped denying his feelings for the man. He had bought a house for them! They were just starting to be happy without any problems and now he had to leave. The blond couldn’t help but resent Jude a little for being so determined to stay. Lionel was in a bad position but she had put herself there. Why did Jude have to stay to fix her mistakes?  
On the other hand, he greatly admired the man’s kindness. He always put others before himself, whether they were grateful or not.

“Come on through sir.”

Zero was shaken out of his thoughts by the TSA agent’s voice. He walked through the scanner and proceeded to put his shoes back on and grab his belongings. He began to make his way to his gate when he heard his name being called.

I’m actually going crazy. Some random fan actually sounds like Jude right now.

He was just being ridiculous. Jude hadn’t even called out to him after the events at the arena the week before. This had prompted him to have Pete grab his stuff from Jude’s, not willing to face the man that had broken his heart.

“Zero! Zero!”

He kept walking, speeding up his pace to get away from the crazed fan.

“Gideon!”

That stopped him in his path. The only person who knew that name was-

“Jude?”

Zero was pummeled by a tall brunette. He stayed frozen with his arms at his sides, not believing what he was seeing.

“Gideon?”

“Jude?” Zero blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and sure enough, there was his boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend?).

“I’m so glad I caught you. Pete said that your plane was leaving in an hour when I asked him. I thought I wouldn’t make it without getting pulled over.”

“What are you doing here?”

Jude pulled back at that. The surprise showed on his face. He came to stop Zero from leaving and this was the response he received? “I came to stop you from leaving Gideon.”

“Stop me? How? I’m being traded Jude, nothing can stop me from leaving because I have nothing to keep me here.”

The look on Jude’s face broke Zero’s heart, but he schooled his face. “What about me?”

“You made your choice Jude. I can’t stay here and live off my boyfriend. And he decided to stay.”

“You know why I-”

“No. I don’t know why Jude. I don’t know why you feel the need to stay here when we were just getting to a good place. I don’t know why you think you need to stay and clean up Lionel’s mess when she caused her own problems.” By this point Zero could no longer hide his emotions, his eyes shimmering with tears.

Jude smiled slightly, looking down at his shoes. “That’s exactly what Lionel said.”

Zero frowned at that, confused. “What are you talking about Jude?”

“I told her the same thing I told you at the arena that night. That I was gonna stay in LA to help her out with Oscar.”

“Was she not overjoyed? She got a bit needy towards the end.”

Jude scoffed at that. “She slapped me. Told me to pack my bags and fly out to see you before she fired me. It took me six hours to get Pete to spill the beans and tell me that you weren’t leaving until today.”

“You came to find me?” Zero couldn’t hide the doubt in his voice.

Jude furrowed his brows. “Of course I did. I’ll admit, it took some convincing, but I realized what an idiot I was being. I love you Gideon, and I know that being traded is hard for you and I know that you want me to come with you and I-”

“You what?” Zero feared what Jude would say next. He worried that Jude would confirm his thoughts and say he wouldn’t actually be joining him.

“I want that too.”

“You do?”

Jude nodded eagerly, stepping closer and taking Zero’s hands in his. Zero yanked his hands away and moved them up to Jude’s face. He pulled him close and pressed his mouth firmly against the other man’s. He tried his best to pour all of his emotions into the kiss. His love. His appreciation. His commitment. He wanted Jude to know that he would never let him go now that he had him in his arms again. They kissed passionately, not caring who saw.

“Let’s go, we don’t want to miss our flight.”


End file.
